


all星 地铁

by suroude



Category: RPF - Fandom, 朱星杰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suroude/pseuds/suroude
Summary: 补档啦，朋友们还是注意避雷





	all星 地铁

垃圾脑洞，一发完

（一）

【我是一个简单的上班族，今年25，还未经历过一次真正的恋爱。当然，这其中的原因，并不是因为我找不到。】朱星杰顶着一张面瘫脸，无视周围人夹杂着惊艳与恶意的目光。【而是，我喜欢男人。】

车上人很多，朱星杰用手拉住拉环，另一只手翻出手机接听客户来的电话。

“喂？您好，这里是朱星杰，请问您有什么事吗？”

【除此之外，和其他上班族没有任何区别。】

（二）

“朱星杰。”他听见列车上有人压着嗓子喊他名字，声音被挤在模模糊糊的列车里，分不清男女老少。

“嗯？”朱星杰回头望了望，熙熙攘攘的人群挤在一起做自己的事，他的周围没一个人看他。

“朱星杰。”那个人又喊了一遍，朱星杰把头再向后转了转，还未有所动作，便感觉一点尖锐物冰冰凉的抵住自己的腰。

“乖孩子，不要动。”声音被变声器改的空洞又古怪，怪不得他听着也听不出是谁。

朱星杰深吸一口气，抓紧手机的手冒出一道道青筋，一张嘴吐出一大长串话：“我的钱包在裤子左边荷包，公文包里有银行卡，我的笔记本里有重要东西，请让我把他拿出来，剩下的你拿去，我保证不回头。”

“哈哈哈。”那人凑到他耳边笑了起来，热气一道道喷到耳根，引起一阵阵热意。

“你真乖。”那人凑到耳边亲昵的说，朱星杰感到背后尖锐的东西顶的更紧了。那人离得极近，近到能听见他的喘气声。

朱星杰紧张的连手都在抖，“谢谢，东西都给你，你能放开我了吗？”

“好啊。”那人带着笑嘻嘻的语气，空洞的电音听起来充满恶意。朱星杰只感觉自己的肩部被什么摩挲了一下，苍白的耳垂混着耳钉便被叼进口里，朱星杰头皮一阵发麻，心里一片冰冷往下坠。

【不会是……我想的那样吧。靠！什么九十年代簧片才该有的煞笔剧情……】朱星杰狂躁无比的吐槽，打算最后挣扎一下。

“兄弟，我是男的。”

“我就喜欢你这样的。”那人笑嘻嘻的用另一只手解开朱星杰的皮带扣。

“嘘，朱星杰你会不会乖？”背后冰凉凉的尖锐物在做工良好的西装上划出“撕拉——撕拉——”的声音。

“会——”声音发抖，朱星杰咽下一口唾沫，狠狠咬住下嘴唇，露出两颗尖尖的犬牙。

那人的手伸进去，隔着内裤，在肉棒上划来划去，快感和鸡皮疙瘩一起起来，他用指甲从下腹哒哒哒敲下去，像在用单手弹钢琴曲，口里轻哼交响乐曲，发出为他的演奏伴奏的声音。

“对了。”身后的恶魔开腔，“给王琳凯打电话。”

“你为什么——”知道这个人？，朱星杰不可置信的回头，对上一双被墨镜遮住的双眼。

那人用力捏了捏肉棒的根部，快感夹杂痛感一起涌上来，手指灵活的隔着内裤有技巧的揉弄，自己弄和别人弄的快感完全不一样，朱星杰狠狠眨眼，双腿并的越来越紧，抑制不住的把胯往前顶送，从喉部压抑不住的几声飘飘忽忽的轻哼格外色情，让人忍不住想掰开他的嘴好好听个够。

“喂？是杰哥？咋了？”小鬼咋咋呼呼的声音从听筒传来，朱星杰被快感弄得起起伏伏的脑刷的一下凉了。不知道什么时候把他围住的几个人里，其中一个男人早已在他不注意从他包里拿出手机，熟练打开密码，拨通备注“小刘”的王琳凯。

“你、你们到底是谁啊！”朱星杰忍不住低吼，可带着喘息颤抖的声音，怎么听都处于弱势。

“你很讨厌吗？”身后冰凉的利器被一只灼热宽大的手掌代替，轻轻从腰部进去，另一只手也默默跟上，隔着内裤轻轻揉朱星杰的屁股，暗示性的在后穴处一遍遍画圈。

“喂？杰哥！你咋了你咋了！谁欺负你了吗？”小鬼还在问他。

“关了吧，烦。”在右边一直举着手机对着朱星杰脸拍个不停的男人不耐烦的说。

电话啪嗒一下被挂断，王琳凯的声音戛然而止，朱星杰拿手慌忙想遮住自己的脸，又被人给掰下来。

朱星杰被快感弄得眼睛湿答答的，前面的手机直愣愣伸到他面前，他撇过头，祈求的说：“不要，不要这样……”。

“宝贝，我们给你两个选择，”那三个站着的黑衣人对视一眼，他们中最高大的一个人，开着低音炮凑着他耳朵说“第一，自己乖乖把这个东西塞进去，我们就放过你。第二，我们在这动车里上了你。”

身后的手直接伸进裤子里面撸动起朱星杰的肉棒，用的力又巧又重，没几分钟朱星杰已经腿软的只剩挠他手的力气，眼睛张张合合，落下一点半点被快感憋出的泪滴。

“靠！”朱星杰边喘边仰着头，勾着尖牙对那人笑，“卜凡，别以为我没听出你的声音。”

“你大爷的卜凡，你变声器掉了！”身后的人把他控在怀里，叼住他的脖子，把指甲划上冠沟。

朱星杰喘的只能自己用手捂住自己的唇，呜咽声被堵在喉咙里。

“哥，你真聪明。”身后那人也把变声器取下，语气倒是一如既往的笑嘻嘻“快射吧，快射吧，弟弟们等你完成任务呢。”

贴脸的摄像头对准朱星杰，朱星杰把脸撇到一边，两只白胖的小手把嘴巴狠狠捂住，紧紧闭上的眼皮透出大片桃花色，显露漂亮的颜色。

“唔哼——！”朱星杰夹紧腿射了出来，脸上蒸腾出大片桃花色，闭上的眼皮里透出两点泪。朱星杰的双腿现在直发抖，只能靠着身后热腾腾的胸膛才勉强站直。

“哥，我是Justin呀。你猜到了吗？”

“滚——”

“是呀。除了王琳凯，你对谁不是这样呀？”黄明昊顿了一下，伸手帮穿裤子的朱星杰整理好皮带。

“黄明昊，我看谁和你有什么关系？”

“没什么关系，就是……想让你多看看其他人。”徐圣恩慢慢把变声器摘下，捏着一颗满是颗粒模样的圆状物走来。

“手机。”徐圣恩把手举起来，无视朱星杰狠狠瞪他的眼神,“里面是录像。”，然后他平摊开两只手，一只手握着手机，一只手握着跳蛋“你是要在动车里把录像录完？还是乖乖把这个玩意自己塞进去？”

“你他妈的徐圣恩——”

“嘘！”黄明昊用手堵住他的唇，“你只能选择，哥哥。你没有抗拒的权利。”

（三）

“……跳、跳蛋。”朱星杰把话憋口里，满脸羞耻的说。 

“嗯，好的。”徐圣恩顺从的把跳蛋塞进朱星杰握紧的拳里，卜凡跟着往朱星杰手里塞了一管润滑液。

朱星杰狠狠咬牙，瞪了瞪三个人，眼眶红红倒一点说服力都没有。

卜凡还不耐烦了，拿手在朱星杰眼角狠狠摩挲“大老爷们哭啥，你快着点啊倒是。”等他放开手，本来鲜粉的眼角变得通红，配合肤色带着病态的艳。

朱星杰涨红了脸，抖着手扭润滑液的盖子，隔着内裤和外面紧绷绷的西装裤，要把手伸去后穴颇为吃力。

“哥哥就适合穿裙子，那种红色的漂亮短裙，这样也不会这么不方便了。”黄明昊盯着朱星杰露出的一小节苍白腰窝，奶声奶气的装可爱。

朱星杰听着哼笑着翻了一个白眼，面无表情的把手熟练伸进后穴，隔着裤子什么也看不到，再说他也不是没有做过的人，想开点就当和同事打上一炮，以后少说点话，咬咬牙把这郁闷给过了。

也是怕在动车上尴尬，想通后的朱星杰行动迅猛，用嘴叼住盖子，熟练的分几次挤润滑，放松身体把这个小玩意一鼓作气推进去。

有点涨涨的不舒服，朱星杰紧了紧后穴，被颗粒摩擦带出的细微快感弄得腰有点发软。

“还有几站？”卜凡抬头看了看。

“过两站就到了。”黄明昊把百度地图翻出来给他们看。

“你们……要去哪？这不是我家吗？”

“不行吗？”黄明昊笑嘻嘻开口。

“不，小鬼在我家，不……”朱星杰和小鬼合租房子有一年多，即使杰哥去找情人，也从来顾忌小鬼，不肯在家里。这时候这三人怎么想的，要是朱星杰再看不出来，就是他傻。

徐圣恩直接把手里遥控器打开，一副不想过多交流的模样，跳蛋被开高两档，无声的震动起来，一下下蹭着敏感点，震动不快，朱星杰还有喘气的余地。

朱星杰把手搭在卜凡胳膊上，轻轻说：“去酒店，好不好？”

卜凡扭头，看了徐圣恩，黄明昊一眼。朱星杰懂了，回身抱住黄明昊，轻轻在他耳边蹭“我们去酒店行不行？”，然后伸手把徐圣恩握着的遥控器调高一个挡，露出一个色情又隐秘的微笑。

黄明昊胸腔狠狠起伏，拉开一个扭曲的笑，语气却是温和平淡“哥哥牺牲都这么大了，我们当然同意啦。”

朱星杰狠狠打了一个寒战。

（四）

朱星杰是被生一路拖去酒店的，黄明昊在下动车时，从徐圣恩手里一把抢过遥控器，往上划到最高档。朱星杰被刺激的直接软成一团，被卜凡半搂半抱才勉强站直，跳蛋在体内疯狂跳动，朱星杰抖抖索索把嘴捂住，眼眶红的吧嗒吧嗒掉泪。人来人往他不敢随便叫出声，一紧张夹的更紧，又是一阵刺激。

“走了，哥哥。”黄明昊把手轻轻贴上朱星杰的脸，徐圣恩明显想说什么，又硬生生的忍住。

卜凡是把朱星杰一路抱上车的，朱星杰一路上抖个不停，什么刺激都不要就射了出来，西装裤前后湿答答一大片，勾勒出深色的痕迹。又被跳蛋刺激的停不下撞击敏感点，朱星杰握着卜凡衣服一遍遍蹭脑袋，咬着他的领结，压抑不住的轻哼。

卜凡忍不住把自己的硬物往朱星杰胯部压上，哑着嗓子说：“你现在弄狠了，等会他就没力气了。”

黄明昊把遥控器调成最小档，向卜凡挥挥手，示意调好了。

朱星杰一下瘫在卜凡怀里，浑身还是抖个不停，嘴巴开开合合，落下一串唾液。被调成最小档的跳蛋轻轻挑拨麻痒的内壁，高潮一下终止的感觉并不好受，朱星杰忍不住扭了扭腰，卜凡懒得计较，只用朱星杰大腿轻轻和自己凸起一遍遍摩挲。

等朱星杰被搂上电梯，门卡一插，便被人急急忙忙堵住唇，不知道是谁的手已经顺着腰线往上脱，胸前的凸起被玩弄不停，下身裤子早就被脱个一干二净。

黄明昊摸上湿漉漉后穴，平静的跟亲个不停的徐圣恩说：“情趣房，把哥哥拷上吧。”

至此，猫咪的手被高高铐起，全身脱的一干二净，成为淫靡美丽的玩具，供他人享用。

徐圣恩没有什么要抢的心思，坐到一边问要不要录像，卜凡从背后搂住朱星杰，抚摸他细嫩的小腹，偶尔掐掐吸吸留下一串漂亮的红印，黄明昊看着朱星杰听到话后惊恐的眼，暧昧模糊的说，那要看哥哥的表现了。

黄明昊长的高，东西分量也不小，朱星杰胸大，肚子却软绵绵的，不论捏哪里都是爱不释手。黄明昊叼着朱星杰的胸把他干的出水，只会嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停，朱星杰被束缚的双手不能抚慰前端，跟着摆动肉棒在空中划出一道道白液。

卜凡伸手把白液接住往朱星杰口里送，非要他用舌尖一点点舔掉，朱星杰被弄的双目失神，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒流，伸出舌尖舔了几下，便连嘴都合不上，卜凡看了看自己被舔的亮晶晶的手，堵住朱星杰的唇，把食指中指夹着朱星杰软软的舌头搅个不停。

等黄明昊干完，朱星杰还没有缓过来，卜凡已经提着肉棒长枪直入，堵住不住下流的精液，卜凡比黄明昊大了简直一个号，朱星杰被顶的小腹隆起。

“不行的……太、太大了”朱星杰哭的更狠了，双腿靠卜凡拖着才能勉强挂身上，卜凡干脆把让朱星杰骑着，自己上下动他。

朱星杰只感觉自己被顶到了一个特别深的地方，那里脆弱又敏感，朱星杰把头高高昂起，眼前五光十色的炸开，嘴巴里发出微弱的哭声，卜凡对着又紧又软到深处不住顶弄，只感觉后穴一阵痉挛，朱星杰无声的射了出来。

“卜凡、凡子……我受不住，我受不住了。”朱星杰刚刚射完，还处于疲软期，被顶的后穴一阵阵麻痒，他想伸出手推出卜凡，又只能摆着自己被铐住的双手“呜呜呜，我受不住……唔！”

“你受的住。”等的不耐烦的徐圣恩咬住朱星杰胸前红果，用牙齿蹭个不停，前胸到后穴快感不断传来，朱星杰眼泪掉的更凶，整个人软在卜凡身上，像个被玩坏的娃娃。

等到了徐圣恩，徐圣恩看着朱星杰勒出红痕的手，伸手解开了他被铐住的手，朱星杰整个人软在地上，他感觉自己后穴被塞进去了什么，等他听见嗡嗡声，快感已经从后穴不断涌上来，“不、不要……”他往前爬了好几步，又被拖回来给送了进去。

跳蛋顶着敏感点不断跳动，又被一遍遍大力冲撞，朱星杰趴的地上滴滴答答水淌个不停，偏偏徐圣恩还要朱星杰说话：“你知道现在谁在干你吗？”

朱星杰被弄得抖索不停，抽抽搭搭回答：“是圣恩……”

“是你老公哦。叫老公我就轻一点。”徐圣恩嘿嘿笑了起来，对另外两匹虎视眈眈的狼发出一个胜利的哼声。

“唔、不——”朱星杰往前爬，又被拖回来顶得更深。  
“叫老公。”徐圣恩顶着敏感点操，那里已经被顶上不停跳动的跳蛋，朱星杰爽的头皮发麻。

“不、呜呜呜”朱星杰狠狠喘气，声音又小又执拗“不要。”

徐圣恩把跳蛋频率开到最高，朱星杰一下紧了后穴，胖胖的双手摸上前端，徐圣恩跟着把朱星杰的手打开，堵上要爆发的前端。

后穴刺激不断，徐圣恩还跟着不断顶弄，前面久久不能爆发，朱星杰憋着嗓子都软了，只能一遍遍无力掰徐圣恩的手。

“叫什么？叫什么？”徐圣恩一边问一边干他

“叫老公……叫老公呜。”朱星杰哭的整个人都软了。老公老公叫个不停，徐圣恩叼住朱星杰的肩膀，松开手，可被憋太久的肉棒怎么也射不出来，朱星杰被顶的一摇一晃，手都握不紧自己的事物，只能抽抽搭搭的哭“我、我射不出来……怎么办呜？”

黄明昊过去揉朱星杰粉白的肉棒，“没事 老公帮你啊。”说着伸手揉了揉朱星杰的头。

朱星杰被揉的夹紧屁股，徐圣恩又在后面大开大合，到朱星杰射出来时，他眼前是大片大片五光十色分散开的色块，他就脱力的倒在大床上，后穴冒出一股股精液。


End file.
